extremecawwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Devin Foolhardy
Devin Foolhardy is a CAW Wrestler, currently employed to Extreme CAW Wrestling. History in ECW Original Series Devin Foolhardy debuted on Episode 1, competing in a first round match in a tournament for the ECW Championship, losing in the opening round to Tyrant. On Episode 2, Devin competed in a winning effort against the debuting Wesley Underhook. Later that night, Devin cost Tyrant his Semi-Final match against Papu Papu. On Episode 3, Devin teamed up with Tank to face Tyrant and Papu Papu in a Tag Team elimination match. Devin was the first one to get eliminated after he got disqualified, the match ended in a no contest. At December to Dismember, Devin Foolhardy lost to Tyrant in a Hardcore Match, during the match, Devin was injured and would miss the next few episodes of ECW. Devin returned at Survivor Series, as a surprise entrant in an Elimination Chamber match for the vacant ECW Championship. Devin started the Chamber match with the eventual winner, Tyrant. Devin was the second elimination in the match when he was pinned by Brent. On Episode 10, Devin came out to address the fans, but he was interrupted by the debuting TGO. Later that night, TGO and Devin fought in an Extreme Rules match, which ended with Devin getting the win. After the match, TGO continued to attack Devin and threw him into the production equipment, ending the episode. On Episode 11, Devin defeated Piss in a Beat The Clock Sprint match in 5 minutes and 27 seconds (Beating Sermon Bundy's time of 6 minutes and 46 seconds). On Episode 12, after TGO's Beat The Clock Sprint match ended in a time limit draw, Devin came out to attack TGO. On Episode 13, Devin Foolhardy teamed with Colossus in a losing effort against TGO and Metaphor. At the end of the show, Devin was seen brawling with TGO. At The Great American Bash, Devin defeated TGO in a First Blood Match. On Episode 16, Devin hosted the first edition of his new talk show, Foolhardy's Funhouse, with his guest TGO, who had won the ECW YouTube Championship on the previous episode. Devin challenged TGO to a ladder match with TGO's title and ECW contract both on the line, TGO accepted the challenge and hit Devin with the YouTube title. On Episode 17, Devin attacked TGO in the parking lot. At No Mercy, Devin lost the Ladder Match against TGO. On Episode 18, TGO was run over in the parking lot by an unknown driver. Devin came out claiming he had nothing to do with the accident (Due to ECW's cancellation in 2010, it is never revealed if Foolhardy was telling the truth). On Episode 19, Foolhardy competed against Fujimoko and Orion in a triple threat match in the first round in a tournament for the vacant ECW YouTube Championship, after spending a majority of the match double teaming Orion with Fujimoko, Devin won the match when he rolled up Fujimoko. Devin was meant to compete in the finals of the tournament at Royal Rumble, against Nanook of the North and whoever would have won the final first round match, however, ECW was cancelled before the event. Revival When ECW returned to YouTube, Devin Foolhardy returned to the company. On Episode 1, Devin Foolhardy faced ECW CAW Contest Winner, Mark Brandle, in a losing effort. On Episode 2, Foolhardy attacked Brandle with a steel pipe after Brandle's match with Sermon Bundy. Later that night, Foolhardy unsuccessfully faced Tyrant in the opening round of a tournament for the vacant ECW Championship. On Episode 3, Foolhardy and Bundy teamed up to face Mark Brandle and Brandle's hand picked partner, Nanook of the North. Bundy and Foolhardy lost the match. On Episode 4, Foolhardy teamed with Colossus and Brent to face Tyrant, Papu Papu and Mark Brandle in a 6-Man Tag Team Elimination Match. Foolhardy was the first elimination when he tapped out to a submission hold by Papu. Devin's team were unsuccessful in the end. At Night of Champions, Foolhardy faced Brandle in a singles match, in a winning effort. On Episode 5, Foolhardy faced Abraham Little, in a losing effort. On Episode 6, Foolhardy attacked Mark Brandle before Brandle's match. On Episode 7, Mark Brandle attacked Devin Foolhardy in the parking lot, resulting in Brandle smashing Devin's face into a car window. On Episode 8, Devin announced that at the upcoming CPV, Brandle and Foolhardy will fight in a TLC match with the loser's contract getting terminated. At No Way Out, Foolhardy fought Brandle in a TLC match with both men's contracts on the line. After Brandle won the match, Devin's contract was terminated and Devin was forced to leave ECW. On Episode 13, Devin made a surprise return, revealing that he had resigned with ECW and was setting his sights on the ECW YouTube Championship, before being interrupted by Mark Brandle. Later, Foolhardy was encountered backstage by Eric Samoyd, who challenged Devin to a match on the following episode. Later in the night, Foolhardy got into a brawl with Brandle on the stage after Brandle's match. Later in the night, Devin attacked the ECW YouTube Champion, Abraham Little. On Episode 14, Devin's match with Eric ended in a no contest after both men were attacked by Abraham Little. On Episode 15, Devin teamed with Eric Samoyd to face Abraham Little and Mark Brandle, in a winning effort, after the match, Devin tried to shake hands with Eric, only for Eric to hit Devin with an SKO. On Episode 16, After Abraham Little's match, Little was attacked by Eric Samoyd. After Samoyd's attack, Foolhardy came out to attack Samoyd. After Foolhardy's attack, Mark Brandle came out to attack Foolhardy. At Bad Company, Foolhardy unsuccessfully competed in a 4 way ladder match for the ECW YouTube Championship against defending champion, Abraham Little, former champion, Eric Samoyd and the eventual winner, Mark Brandle. After the match, TGO returned to ECW. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Foolhardy Slam/Foolhardy Twist (Judgement Slam {2007-2010, 2016-Present} or Olympic Slam {2015}) * Signature Moves ** Fallaway Slam {2018-Present} ** Inverted Headlock Backbreaker {2015-2016} * Nicknames ** "The Show" * Entrance Themes ** "Marvelous Me" by Dale Oliver Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2007 Era Category:2010 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:Showmen Category:Dirty Category:Technicians Category:Grapplers Category:Unknown Height Category:Unknown Weight Category:Unknown Hometown